


Why sleep at night?

by AdriYay



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, Late Night Texting, M/M, Texting, wellll texts only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriYay/pseuds/AdriYay
Summary: Richard Tozier doesn't want to sleep.He gets bored.He texts Eddie.





	Why sleep at night?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best with dialogues and... getting into character, but I've always wanted to do a Dialogue-Only fic sO here is my first try!

1:00 am

hey eds

eddie

how are you this fine night

are you awake 

  
1:23 am

ummmmm 

im bored

reaaally bored

why sleep at night though there’s so much to do

eds

spaghetti man 

my queen and king

  
1:35 am

i wuv spaghetti y’know?

that means i wuv u 2

cause you’re my spaghetti man

you’re so beautiful eddie spaghetti

like fresh spaghetti made with the most delicious sauce put on the most beautiful plate

you’re as beautiful as my favorite spaghetti

 

2:15 am

yes

wake uuuuuppppp

can i come over

  
  
2:20

alright i won’t

baaaabeee im bored

did you what bird man saw earlier?

it was a cool bird

why does he like birds so much

i bet his patronus is a huge ass bird

  
2:25

do you think his patronus would match bill’s?

y’know, because they fuck?

omg does that mean our patronussss match?

i bet they do

if its determined by how much we do the do then they must

i definitely get more than them ;)))))

 

 

  
  
3:30

please dont take away my make out privileges


End file.
